Kiss in the Blue
by Hikari no miko
Summary: Mimi was an only child when all of a sudden her parents decide to swap mates! Now she's stuck with two step-brothers Yamato and Takeru and four parents! What happened to her normal life and will she fall in love or get a kiss in the blue? --Discontinued--
1. Family Issues

Kiss in the Blue

Volume I

Chapter: one

Disclaimer: Digimon and Marmalade Boy are property of other people-!! I do not own them and this fic was written for fun! This disclaimer will count for all following chapters of this story. 

A/N: Howdy-!! I know, when will I stop writing so many diff fics and just finish my old ones?! As soon as I get these darn ideas out of my head! @_@ It's beyond me how I get them I just have to begin them though x_x the beginning of this story has a Marmalade theme to it, but as I progress it will lose that and move more into my own original story.

*******

"What time is it?" Looking at her watch, Mimi Tachikawa, yawned as the bus heading towards Odaiba entered the city limits. She had been away at camp all summer and now was coming home, to her relief. She was going to start her junior year and Mimi was very excited about it. 

Leaning back in her seat she sighed in bliss and murmured, "Hmm. Mom and Dad went on a little vacation too didn't they? Wonder what they brought me..." with that thought she slowly drifted off to sleep.

*****

"Tadaima-!!!" Bouncing into her house, Mimi beamed as she walked into the living room. It was good to be home! About to drop her bag and give her mom a big hug, she stopped dead in her tracks as two blonde people greeted her from the couch instead. "Oh, you must be Mimi! Welcome home!" the woman with blonde hair greeted.

"Eh?" Completely confused by who these strange people were, she decided to ask them, "Um, are you friends of Mom and Dad?"

"You could say that." Getting up the blonde man gave her a kind smile before walking into the kitchen and calling, "Honey! Mimi is home!"

'Honey?' Irritated by the way close way, he was calling her mother; Mimi scowled but soon went into to shock as her mother walked out of the kitchen embracing the man. "Mo--Mo---Mom?!!" 

"Oh Mimi, welcome back! I see you've met the Ishidas!" Nashiko stated sweetly. Her father, deciding it was time to come down the stairs that moment; caused Mimi to have a double-take as the blonde woman ran up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Mimi good to see you home!"

Eyes as big as saucers and body trembling, Mimi did the only thing she could do. She fainted.

******

"So let me get this straight. You two went on a vacation, met up with your old high school flames the Ishidas, who happened to be married at the time too. Both couples got a divorce and switched partners?! You four eloped after trading mates?! That's insane-!!!" Mimi shrieked, waving her fist at them.

Both pairs of husbands and wives sweat dropped as the girl raved on. When Mimi had woken up she wanted an explanation and well, she got one. Not exactly to her liking of coarse. "That's what I told them?" Entering the room with an unconcerned expression, a rather handsome blonde boy made his way into the conversation, followed by a shorter, younger version of him.

"Ah, Yamato! Takeru! Good you can meet your new sister!" Mr. Ishida exclaimed, hoping his boy wouldn't embarrass him. Mimi face-faulted and the glass in the house shuddered, as she screamed, "I have brothers? Two?!"

The younger one quickly walked up to her smiling and bowed, to Mimi's surprise. "I'm so happy to finally meet you Nee-san!! I've been waiting all summer! I'm Takeru your new little brother!" Takeru seemed enthralled at the prospect, while Yamato sounded a bit annoyed as he greeted, "Yo. I'm Yamato."

'Y--yo? He seems calm. Well it's neat to have such a cool brother! But still!!' Mimi thought, a frown forming on her lips. Anger rushing back to her, she jumped up, shaking Yamato by the shoulders and shouted, "You!! You don't approve of this either do you? How could you let this happen?!"

Shaking her off, he shook his head indignantly and replied, "What was I to do? They went off by themselves and when they came home they were already hitched and it was too late! We were told the same way you were but worse! We had to move here too!"

"Mo-move!? You're all living here?" Mimi stuttered in shock and continued, "All of you!?"

"Ahahaha, I guess we forgot to mention that since we didn't want any of you to live in a broken family, we decided to all move in with each other. Heh, this house is big enough!" Mimi's father laughed, trying to lighten the mood unsuccessfully. The parents shrank back, as Mimi and Yamato both glared flames around them and yelled at the same time, "That's no excuse!"

*******

'God, what a day...' Lounging in the tub, Mimi sighed, blowing bubbles in frustration. "How could mom and dad do that? Without even asking how I felt! They're all sooooo selfish!" 

Brooding more, she shrank deeper into her bath, her thoughts muddled, 'But because of this I have a bigger family and two new brothers. Takeru is really sweet and kind. While that Yamato is too cool! We'll probably be put in the same class because we're related now too. Hmm...Maybe it won't be so bad.'

Suddenly the door slid open to Mimi's surprise and she jumped up to find Yamato. His eyes wide in alarm, he quickly turned around and hid his eyes before yelling, "Gomen! Gomen I didn't know you were in here!" Flushed, Mimi grabbed her robe hurriedly, anger starting to boil up and yelled, "You BAKA!!! I'll kill you!!" Chasing after him as he took off, Mimi flailed her arms and shouted, "Come back here! I'll never forgive you!!"

*****

It was morning and Mimi walked down the street, showing Yamato the way to school for his first day. Brooding behind her, he touched the sore bumps on his head, administered after last night's incident. Fuming, up ahead of him, Mimi's thoughts were livid, as she stomped, 'That Jerk! How dare he peek at a girl's purity!!! Hentai-!!'

'Jeesh, it was an accident! Why is she so pissed? I mean it wasn't like I enjoyed it!" A blush coloring his cheeks, Yamato faked a cough. Hearing the clamor he was making, Mimi swung around and glared at him, "What now? You want mouth to mouth you hentai?"

"H-hey! I told you it was an ACCIDENT! Lay off! Is this the way to start off the first day of school?"

"Eh?" Looking away for a moment, Mimi consulted what to do in her head. 'Well he did seem sincere...I guess I'll forgive him this once.' Facing him her mood changed, as she flashed a smile and said, "Okay, I'll forgive you this time but only because we have two more years we have to put up with each other!"

"Alright agreed." Catching up to her, they walked side by side the rest of the way to school. 

******

"Okay class I'd like you to meet a new face this year. This is Ishida Yamato and I hope you make him feel welcomed," the sensei announced. The class broke out into furious whispers, especially by the girls as Yamato walked in, bowing and addressed them, "Konnichiwa. Pleasure to meet you all."

"Oh, he's so cool!"

"Kawaii!"

"What a hunk!"

"Yamato is a great name!"

Mimi almost giggled, as she saw the rest of the class (the boys) grumble under their breath. Pointing to his seat, the sensei instructed him, "Please take a seat over there by Yagami. He's the one with the bush for hair."

"Hey! You hurt me sensei!" the brunette faked hurt and winced at the teacher. "Oh be quiet you baka!" the teacher snapped back. Doing what he was told, Yamato walked over to his seat but caught Mimi giving him the thumbs up. Smiling at in her, he returned the gesture before sitting down. 'Thanks Mimi…' 

Next to him Taichi frowned, as he watched them. 'This guy knows Mimi? She could've met him during summer. Cou--Could they be going out?!' his brain panicked. Glaring at the blonde next to him, Taichi frowned and growled, "You don't deserve Mimi."

"Eh?" Puzzled, Yamato looked at him and blinked, "Did you say something?"

"Never mind," Taichi answered, turning back to the board. 'Who is this guy? I won't let him take Mimi-chan!!'

-TBC

-Hikari no miko


	2. Sleeping Beauty...?

Kiss in the Blue

Chapter: Two  
  
A/N: Is it just me or do I need to cut back on all the Digimon fics I'm writing? @__@  
  
*****  
After class, Mimi gazed around the busy hallway, when a girl with short red hair ran up to her wearing a smile and greeted, "Konnichiwa Mimi-chan!"

  
"Sora! Where have you been? I was worried!" Mimi scolded, arms crossed. Looking at the ground, a thoughtful look across her face, Sora answered, "Just talking with Jyou-sensei. I forgot my heart medication and needed someone to bring it."

  
"Oh, okay," Mimi nodded, unsure of what else to say but offered, "I'm glad you're alright." She knew about the odd relationship that their school's doctor and her best friend shared, but thought it was not her place to pry into such an affair. Suddenly from behind, someone hit her head, startling Mimi. Whirling around in annoyance, she came face to face with Yamato, who looked at her blankly, before muttered, "Yo."  
  
"Yo?! Yo?!" Fuming she scolded him, "Don't just go around hitting girls on the head!" While the two argued, Sora studied them, thoroughly amused and thought, 'He must be the brother Mimi told me about. He seems like a nice person.'  
  
Realizing someone was behind her the next moment, Sora let out a small yelp, as Taichi glared at the two in front of him. Irritated at his childish behavior, Sora quickly reprimanded him and said, "Yagami-kun! Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
Instead of answering in his usual joking manner Taichi held a serious look and asked, "Sora...what's the relationship between those two?" Startled by the sudden question, she gave Taichi a perplexed look but answered, "Well...like a brother."

  
"Brother?" Turning to her in surprise, he gaped, as Mimi twirled around to meet them. "Oh, Konnichiwa Tai!" Giving Sora a quick hug, she gave them both an apologetic look and apologized,  "Gomen but I have to show Yamato around the school quickly and then pick up something for my mom's birthday." Nodding understandingly, Sora answered, "Hai, Hai. I'll see you tomorrow?"

  
"Of coarse!" Waving goodbye, Mimi dragged Yamato down the hall, leaving Taichi and Sora behind. Watching until, he couldn't see them anymore, Taichi grumbled, "Brother huh?"  
  


*****  
Walking through the courtyard, Mimi sighed. "So...how was your first day?" Staying silent for a few moments, he finally replied, "Okay," and kept walking, while he added, "Just peachy."

  
"I heard you have a fan club already. Pretty popular aren't we?" Mimi commented, a vein popping on her forehead from irritation, as she thought, 'Always has to act so cool!' Giving a snort, Yamato scowled and responded, "I wish they would stop following me. They don't even know me."  
  


"So what club are you going to join?" she decided to change the subject, seeing how touchy he became. "You never mentioned any hobbies."  
  
"I was in the tennis team at my old school," he said, shoving his hands into his pocket and thought, 'She won't like it.'  
  
"What?!" Giving him her full attention now, Mimi panicked, "You can't join the tennis club! I'm in tennis!"

"So?" Glancing at her, he seemed annoyed and turned away when she glared. "It doesn't matter though. I decided not to join clubs in high school because they take up too much of my time."

"Oh," Staring at him oddly, as he gazed up at the sky, Mimi shook her head and thought, 'What a weird boy.'  
  


*******  
"Mimi you have to put more force into your serves!" Taichi ordered, a hint of frustration in his voice. "Gomen!!" Mimi apologized, hitting the ball back to her partner, "I'm just tired!" Practicing in the court before school, the two were really into their match, hitting the ball back in froth like clockwork. Mimi enjoyed tennis a great deal and giggled as Taichi missed the ball, right after scolding her.  
  
'What a goof!' she thought, watching him chase after it. She smiled sadly as she remembered when they were in junior high. She had liked Taichi for a long time and told him so in the eighth grade. She had been so nervous to give him that love letter and when she finally summed up enough courage to give it to him, his friends got it instead and humiliated her…

*Flashback*  
  
"Hahaha! I've loved you for so long Taichi! I can't get you out of my mind!"  
  


"What a loser! All gooshy and stuff!"  
  


"So Tai you going to write back?" Sitting at his desk calmly, Tai scowled and muttered, "We're good friends and all but that's it. She's always just been one of the guys and I don't like her that way."  
  


Unfortunately Mimi had been hiding behind the door and heard what he had said. Tears springing to her eyes, she ran away and their friendship looked over but soon Mimi realized how much he meant to her and decided it was better to be his friend then never be with him at all.

  
*End*  
  


Wiping her face with a towel, Mimi sighed as she looked up to the cloudless sky and mumbled,  "Looks like schools going to start soon. Let's change and get ready." If she had looked over her shoulder, she would've seen Taichi staring at her with a faint blush on his cheeks as he answered, "Ah...Right! Right."

  
Known to neither of them, standing behind the fence watching was Yamato. But instead of going over and greeting them when they started to pack up he walked back towards the school, without a word.

******  
"Oh, he's so cool!" a girl squealed, along with a group of others. Mimi scowled at the lot and yelled at them, "He's not that cool." They were all referring to Yamato, who at the moment was shredding up the court in P.E. They were playing basketball and he was pretty good, even Mimi had to admit.  
  


Looking over to her friend, Sora gave an admiring sigh, watching the game. "Isn't your new brother great Mimi? I mean he can do so many things! I heard he aced the entrance exam also!" Grumbling, Mimi just closed her eyes, a frown forming on her lips, "He's Mr. Perfect. And just like Marmalade. He's a Marmalade boy!" Confused, Sora arched an eyebrow at the name and asked, "Marmalade boy?"

  
"Yup! Marmalade may taste good but it has a bitter part. He has a bitter part too but everyone is fooled by him!" Mimi announced, dribbling a spare ball. Stifling a chuckle, at her philosophy, Sora smiled and probed on, "And you came up with that when?"  
  
"This morning when we were having breakfast and he told me I was a Mustard girl because I was bitter all the time!" Mimi scowled, gripping the ball in her hands tightly, "Idiot!" This time Sora couldn't help but laugh as she saw her friend's face flush and teased, "Hehe, I'm so glad you two are getting along so well."

  
"Humph!" Too annoyed, to notice anything else, Mimi was startled to hear her name being called, "Huh?"

"Watch out!"

"Nani?"

  
***BAM!!***  
  
"Mimi? Mimi?" a gentle voice called to her, shaking the girl's shoulders. "Ugh...where am I?" Rubbing her head in pain, Mimi opened her eyes to see Sora gazing down at her in worry. "Where...am I?"  
  


"You're in the nurse's! Oh, Mimi you got hit on the head with a basketball!" Sora informed her, making motherly clicking sounds with her tongue, "Poor dear."  
  


"So that's what happened..." Lying back down, Mimi groaned at the sharp pain in her back and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"It's last period now. Your dad's going to pick Yamato and you up after school." Nodding absently, Mimi's head throbbed, "Oiy..." Giving her a sympathetic look, Sora stood and apologized, "Gomen Mimi but I have to get back to class. You take care okay? Lay down and rest." Nodding, the injured girl smiled up at her friend and waved, "Bai-bai Sora. I'll call you."  
  
"Ja ne, Mimi," Sora waved and left, as Mimi snuggled her head back against her pillow and closed her eyes. 'It's been a long day...' A few moments later she heard the door slide open but kept still, not really wanting to talk to anyone. Not knowing whom it was, she learned it was Yamato when she heard him call out her name. Still feeling too dazed to deal with him at the moment she pretended to be asleep.

Lying there with her eyes closed Mimi wondered why he was there. 'Is he just here to check on me?' but her thoughts snapped, when she felt someone's lips cover hers. Her blood stopping from the shock, she stilled herself from crying out, as her heart thumped rapidly…  
  
*Doki-Doki*

  
Her heart about to jump out of her chest, she thought it would stop. Then as quickly as he had done it, he stood up walked out of the room, leaving Mimi to jump up as soon as she heard the door close. Putting her hand to her lips, Mimi's heart still raced before she cried out, "What was that?!?!"  
  
-TBC

  
-Hikari no miko


	3. Boy Next Door

Kiss in the Blue

Chapter: Three

A/N: I'm glad people seem to like this fic ^_^ Truthfully I'm going more with the anime's storyline then manga but I might change that in further chapters. 

Also I wanted to say Mimi and everyone's ages is 17. The younger generations like Takeru are 15. Jyou is a doctor at the high school and he's 24.

Some people seem to want Michi but most Mimato. You'll just have to wait and see ^_^v

*****

At home, Mimi sat on her bed in deep deliberation. Why did Yamato kiss her? It was puzzling. He couldn't actually like her, could he? Of coarse he couldn't! He was her brother for goodness sakes! Frowning, she jotted all her thoughts down in her diary. She wasn't sure if she should talk to him or not after the kiss but decided she would ignore it. Besides, it wasn't as if he knew she was awake. 

'He must've just had one of those weird moments when you don't realize what you're doing. He couldn't possible like me,' Mimi chided herself, wondering why her heart felt so heavy suddenly. Calling her down for dinner, Takeru shouted up to her room, "Mimi! Dinner!!"

"I'm coming!" Ending her last sentence, she closed the journal. About to run downstairs, something caught her eye. It was a picture album but it wasn't hers. Bending down for further inspection she read the name 'Yamato Ishida' on the cover. "Oiy we must've gotten our albums mixed up."

Standing, she decided to take it down to him when a photo escaped the binding, wafting to the floor. Picking it up Mimi was surprised to see it was of Yamato and a girl with spiky hair. Studying her, Mimi noted how pretty she was and wondered, 'His girlfriend...?'

******

"Nee-san!" Takeru beamed politely. "I told you to call me Mimi, Takeru! Just Mimi!" Mimi told him, trying to engrave it in his skull. Smiling at her with toast sticking out of his mouth, Takeru replied, "But you are my older sister now! It would be improper to call you anything else!" Sighing, Mimi looked over to him and thought, 'Takeru is really sweet but he can be such a 'guy' sometimes.'

"Ne, anyway Nee-san. Can Yamato and you come to my school after the high school gets out? I want you two, to come to my basketball game."

"Sure! I'm glad you're getting on well! You have a girlfriend yet?" Smiling slyly, she poked his ribs causing Takeru to blush crimson. "A-Ah...not yet."

"But you're such a cutie!" she cooed at him, "I'm sure you'll get one soon!" He blushed even redder in response while Mimi just laughed, "Gomen Takeru but it's so cute how you blush so much!"

******

At school Mimi waved to Sora in the hall and handed her the diary saying,  "Here."

"What have you written about now Mimi?" Sora wondered out loud, smiling at her friend. Since they were little the two had gotten into a habit of swapping diaries instead of telling each other what happened that day. Taking it with mild curiosity, Sora handed Mimi her own, as the other girl exclaimed, "Something weird! Anyway have you seen Yamato? I need to find him, we're going to Takeru's school later."

"Hmm? I think I saw the TV club president take him away. Something about interviewing the new cool guy at school," she answered, not paying attention to Mimi's sudden panic. "What? Where!? The brunette shrieked, afraid of what this meant. 'Oh no! That baka!'

Suddenly the TV in the class next to them, turned on and there was a bored seeming Yamato on the schools live broadcasting system. Next to him the announcer waved and said, "Konnichiwa Odaiba High! I am here with Yamato Ishida, the new boy who has staked out his name as the coolest boy in school!"

People around them applauded, as Mimi sweat dropped. "So Yamato-san tell us, how do you feel as the coolest boy?" he boy went on. "I didn't know I was," Yamato answered blatantly, making the announcer face-fault. "Okay…where do you come from Yamato?" he asked, regaining his bearings. "I used to live in Tokyo," the blonde answered nonchalantly. 

"What do you look for in a girl?" the other went, deciding to her personal. "What kind of question is that? I don't know, I'm not much interested in girls..." Yamato mumbled, wishing he were somewhere else. "But isn't it true that Mimi Tachikawa is your girlfriend?" the announcer pried. "WHAT?!?!" Mimi freaked out as she heard and a picture of the two walking home together appeared on the screen, causing her to pale. 

Seeing that Yamato was about to reply she took off, running like hell. "Mimi?!" Sora called after the girl and wondered, 'What's gotten into her?' Back at the interview Yamato seemed annoyed and answered; "We're not going out, we just live-"

"Baka-yarou!!" Sprinting into the room, Mimi jumped onto his back and covered his mouth. "We just live close together and so we walk home together sometimes! That's it, nothing more!" Yamato struggled to get her off him, as she glared at the announcer, "What kind of questions were those?! You're a baka too! How dare you assume that! We're just friends! Just friends!"

"Cut! Cut!" Dismayed and freaked out the boy blocked the camera and ordered, "Stop filming!" In another part of the school, watching the fiasco, Taichi frowned. Turning off the TV, he stalked out of the room in deep thought, as his classmates stared after him in surprise.

*****

"How could you almost tell them?!" Mimi cried, as they walked towards the junior high. "Why shouldn't I tell them? It's the truth," Yamato answered, rubbing the sore spot where she had hit him. "Because it's **TOO** weird! I don't want the whole school finding out about our parents and predicament!" Mimi seethed in annoyance. "You care too much about what other people think," he replied matter-o-factly, making Mimi angrier.

"Only when I'm trying to save what's left of my normal life!" Arguing all the way there to the school, Yamato made it wearing another bump on his head and thought, 'Girls...'

"Nee-san! Nii-chan!" Waving to them, Takeru beamed as he saw the two coming. The game hadn't started yet so he was able to jog over to greet them, "I'm glad you made it!"

"Um, Takeru," Looking around nervously, Mimi whispered, "Don't call me Nee-san in public okay?"

"Why?" the young boy asked innocently. "Because some of my classmates siblings go here and---" she was interupted when a teammate called for him, "Takeru!" Excited, Takeru's flushed and said, "The games about to start! I'll see you guys later Nee-san! Nii-chan!!" Grinning, he waved goodbye, as Mimi sweat dropped but could do nothing but wave back. Looking at her with an amused smile, Yamato led her to the stands.

******

After the game Mimi decided to go home while Yamato said he needed to look for a book in the library. Saying he'd meet her later, he headed off towards school. Finding the book, he sat at a table and began to read quietly. He liked libraries. They were a good place to just relax and get some down time. In fact he was so into the book he was reading, Yamato didn't notice a person was trying to get his attention, till the boy sat down right in front of him.

Looking up, Yamato faced a nervous looking boy with glasses. Closing the book he asked, "Do you need this book too? I'm almost done-"

"I-It's n-not t-that!" the boy stuttered, glasses slipping down his nose. Fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably the boy blushed, "I-I j-just wanted t-to speak to y-you."

"Oh?" Confused, Yamato wondered why the boy was so flushed, 'Is he sick?'

"Ishida-san...I..." he started. "Yes?" Yamato said, hoping the boy would get to the chase. "I..." he murmured again. "Yesss?" Yamato responded, getting annoyed. "I-I-I...I...I like you!" he finally blurted out before turning the shade of a tomato. "What?!" Taken back and shocked Yamato smiled nervously and muttered, "Err...I...I have to go!" He then shoved the book into the other boy's hands and bolted from his seat. 

Walking through the aisles, completely unsettled, Yamato headed for the exit when he heard two voices. Stopping he listened closer and realized they were in a deep discussion in the aisle beside him. Slipping out one of the books carefully, he peered through the slot and watched. He saw Mimi's friend Sora and recognized the other as the school doctor. They were holding hands and whispering quietly to each other. "Jyou I'm afraid we're going to get caught one day."

"I know, I'm worried too but I don't want to lose you," the older man said, gentle smile on his features. "I'm afraid you might lose your job..." Sora interjected but was caught off guard when he suddenly took her into his arms. "I'm willing to risk it to be with you."

Gazing up at him, Sora smiled softly, "I love you Jyou." She lifted her head for a kiss, as Jyou mumbled the same. Watching them in astonishment, Yamato gaped. A Teacher and Student? He could lose his job and reputation for this! With Mimi's best friend to boot! In the middle of their kiss, there was an announcement requesting, "Kido-sensei please come to the office now. Kido-sensei." Breaking the kiss reluctantly, Jyou smiled apologetically and said, "I have to go."

"I know." Watching him leave sadly, Sora suddenly turned towards the bookshelf and pointed, "Yamato I know you're there."

"Huh?!" Knocking a few books down in surprise, he came out of his hiding place and questioned, "How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter." Looking at him with a pleading eyes she begged, "Don't tell anyone. Please."

"Does Mimi know?" he asked, wondering if she knew all along. "No," Sora muttered, not knowing the other girl had guessed long ago. Lowering her head to the ground, Sora sounded regretful and stated, "I'll tell her someday but now isn't the time."

"I won't tell," with a stern expression, Yamato nodded, "Not even Mimi." Sora smiled in relief and thanked him, "Arigato." As they headed out of the library, she decided to ask him a question and ventured, "Yamato?"

"Hmm?" he grunted. "How do you feel about Mimi?" she decided to dare. But the only reply she got was, "She's my sister now."

"You're not attracted to her at all?" Sora continued, hoping to get more of a reaction. Eyeing her as they walked, Yamato wondered if all girls were so curious and answered with a question, "Why are you asking-"

"Then why did you kiss her?" Yamato stopped, not breathing for a moment. So she was awake! He should've known from her reaction. How her body stiffened and...Staring straight ahead he answered, "I'm keeping your secret but...I'm not going to tell you mine." Nodding in understanding, Sora just smiled thoughtfully, "Fair enough."

*****

Humming as she walked home, Mimi sighed. Her life was getting so complicated, when would it all end? Remembering the girl with Yamato in the picture, her face formed a frown. Who was she? Could she actually be his girlfriend? And more importantly why did she care?!

Scowling, Mimi shook her head and reminded herself, "I don't like him so it shouldn't matter! Besides why wouldn't a cool guy like him have a girlfriend?" Still wearing the same gloomy expression when she got home, Mimi was startled to find Taichi sitting at her doorstep. Getting up, he looked to her and asked, "Hey Mimi...Can I talk to you?"

-TBC

And remember! To find out when any of my fan-fics are updated join my newsletter!! 

-Hikari no miko


	4. Unwanted Kisses

Kiss in the Blue

Chapter: Four

A/N: ^^; Everyone made such a big deal about the guy in the library @_@ Sorry to say he was just in there for humor ^^; Not an important character =/ But since people seemed to like him, I might have him pop up here and there to terrorize Yamato =P

Also I've been noticing that people have been stealing my fics or/and ideas. I work really hard writing chapters and creating fics so please don't steal them. ;__; If it keeps happening I might have to take them all down because I do not tolerate copying. If any of you find a stolen idea of mine then please report it to FF.net or email me so I can. 

And people! If you're going to actually take one of my fics don't you think you should at least change the title?! *Shakes head* 

*****

"Hey Mimi, can we take a walk?" Taichi repeated, going to towards her. "Yea sure..." Mimi mumbled, and stepped aside, letting him pass. Wondering why he was there waiting for her in the first place, she followed Taichi as he made his way down the street. "Is there something in particular you want to talk about?"

Clenching and unclenching his fists, he gazed at the gravel on the road. Gulping a little, he nodded slowly before venturing, "Mimi?"

"H-Hai?" she stuttered. "What's your relationship with Ishida?" was what came out of his mouth next and caused Mimi to cry, "What?" Bringing her feet to a halt, her eyes widened and she questioned him, "What do you mean by that?" Turning to her, Taichi looked sad, his shoulders drooping, as he murmured, "Do you have feelings for him?" Looking anywhere but at him, Mimi didn't know how to respond. What kind of ridiculous question was that? He was her brother! How could she like him? It was impossible. Wasn't it?

Taking her silence as a yes, he frowned, suddenly bringing her into a hug. Resting his head on hers, he held her tightly and pleaded, "Forget him...just forget him!" Mimi's body stiffened, as she felt her blood freeze to ice. Taichi was hugging her but somehow she felt uncomfortable. Trying to pull away, she pushed him back and yelled, "Tai let go!"

"Mimi," Fixing his eyes on her sadly, he lowered his face towards hers… Realizing what he was about to do, she didn't even have a chance to protest as he laid his lips on hers. Stunned for a moment, her emotions finally reacted and she pushed him away, before screaming, "How could you?! What are you doing Taichi?!"

Stumbling back, Taichi stood speechless and confused. He thought she had feelings for him...Tears streaming down her face; Mimi brushed them aside quickly and shouted, "You idiot! I'll never forgive you!" before running away. Dumbfounded, Taichi watched her leave, wearing a stricken expression, before pounding his head against a fence and scolding, "Baka! Baka! Baka! You idiot Tai! Look what you've done!"

Running away as fast as she could to her house, Mimi shook with anger and confusion. 'How could he do that? A kiss is something you do with someone you love isn't it? And Taichi doesn't feel that for me...does he do this with just anyone?!' Reaching her home, she went straight to her room, zipping past a startled Yamato. Jumping onto her bed, she covered her head with a pillow and let out a muffled shout, "Baka Taichi! I won't forgive him at all!!" Listening to her rants outside her door, Yamato decided to knock and asked, "Mimi. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Wishing everyone would leave her alone, Mimi threw the pillow at the door, when Yamato walked in. Catching it, he walked over and sat on her bed, as she turned away from him. Staring at a poster on her wall he asked again, "What happened?"

"I told you nothing!" she spat, head buried in her pillow. "I'm going out," he announced to the room. "Fine! You don't need my permission," she sobbed but he continued, "You're coming with me."

"What?" lifting her head in surprise, Mimi was about to protest when Yamato grabbed her arm and dragged her downstairs. Trying to get free of his grip, she squirmed around shrieking, "Let me go! Where are we going?! Go by yourself!"

"I can't ride this with only one person," he stated calmly, avoiding her blows. "Eh?" He had stopped in front a two-person bicycle and she had to ask, "What is this?"

"It used to be my mom and dad's but we're going to use it for today."

"Eh?" she irked again.

*****

Riding around for a good twenty minutes, Mimi soon became agitated and exhausted. Frowning behind his back, she scowled at the boy in front of her and snapped, "Where are we going?"

"Just a few more minutes," he replied, voice demure as ever. Racing down a steep hill, she grabbed onto Yamato for dear life. Trembling as they went faster, Mimi screamed, "Let me off! Let me off! Let me off!" Suddenly, in an instant, they came to a halt. Getting off the bike, he watched as Mimi fell off in shock. They had stopped at a grassy area near a lake and the sunset was bouncing off the water. Getting up and walking over to the water's edge, Mimi gasped, "It's beautiful."

Behind her Yamato nodded and said, "I come here when I'm depressed or just need to think." Surprised, Mimi blurted, "You get depressed?" Giving him a funny look she added, "Why would Mr. Perfect be unhappy?"

"Everyone gets upset sometimes." Looking at her directly in the eyes he added, "Even me and you." Realizing Yamato had brought her here because he knew she was sad, Mimi smiled sheepishly. She didn't quite know why but...it made her happy. "Arigato Yama." Giving her an unreadable glance, he nodded and mumbled, "This will be our secret place."

*******

Staring out the window in class, she sighed remembering yesterday. Smiling when she got to the part with the lake, Mimi accidentally caught Taichi's gaze across the room and thought, 'I don't want to face him yet...I'm still too angry!' Seeing her scowling expression, Taichi looked away and decided, 'I need to talk to her.' 

Wanting to avoid him after class she rushed out of the room quickly but Taichi followed right behind her. Almost to the gates, she was sprinting when Mimi suddenly stopped, dropping her bag. In front of her looking at nothing in particular, was the spiky haired girl from the picture. "Ano...who is she waiting for?"

-TBC

Join the mailing list: 

-Hikari no miko


	5. Unconfronted Feelings

Kiss in the Blue

Chapter: Five

A/N: Yea I know I haven't updated this in a LONG time ^^;; But I didn't have any inspiration x_X I will work harder on this story though!!

*****

Mimi gaped at the girl in surprise, until she heard the sound of a male voice call, "Mimi!! We need to talk!!" coming from the classroom she had just fled. Not wanting to face Taichi, Mimi panicked and ran towards the girl. Knowing she couldn't out run him, her brain made a thoughtless proposal and she ended up grabbing the spiky haired girl's arm and quickly exclaimed, "Thanks for waiting! I'm so sorry I was late! Let's get going!!"

"W-What?!" the older girl stuttered in alarm, trying to pull herself free, "What are you--"

"Let's go!" Mimi urged once more, before dragging the girl away, just as Taichi made it to the scene. Watching them leave with a complex look, he sighed and scratched his head muttering; "I guess I'll have to catch her tomorrow. And who's that girl anyway?" Taichi sighed, "it doesn't matter."

*******

"I'm really sorry," Mimi apologized for the fifth time. The girls were sitting at an outside cafe and Mimi prayed the girl from the picture didn't think she was too big of a weirdo. "No it's okay, I understand. There are a lot of annoying guys at my school who bug me too," the brunette said, taking a sip of her drink, "I'll just have to meet him later."

"Oh," Mimi was relieved that she didn't think she was strange but she still didn't know why she was at their school in the first place. 'The girl in the picture with Yamato...'

"By the way I'm Jun Motamiya," Jun smirked and continued, "senior at Gojukan High."

"Oh, umm I'm Mimi Tachikawa, Junior," Mimi smiled, not sure of what to do. 'Should I ask her?' Mimi's head was somewhat confused, partly nervous and to a degree curious. Who was that girl? Was she…? It couldn't be. After all many boys have female friends, right? Lifting her glass lazily Jun twirled its contents round and round, "So yea, Mimi..."

"Hmm?" Mimi sweat dropped at the creepy stare she was giving her, 'Mou! She looks like she's going to eat me!' Now the tense sensation was taking her over and Mimi started feeling anxious. 'Who was she?!'

"Do you know a guy named Yamato Ishida? This is reeeaallllyyy important," Jun got to the point, ignoring the terrified look on Mimi's face. "He's the guy I was waiting for." 

"Yamato?! What do you want with him?!" Mimi yelped, knocking her juice over, 'is she his…?'

"So you do know him!" Jun beamed, taking the other girl's hands into hers, "Great! So tell me about him!!" 

'Wha? Doesn't she already know him…?' Mimi wondered but swiftly shook her head and responded, "I…don't really know anything about him! I just met him…" 

'That isn't a total lie,' she re-assured herself, as the other girl looked crestfallen. "I'm err…sorry." Now she was lying... what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just tell the truth about her…'brother?'

"Oh well. I suppose I'll just catch up with him tomorrow…" Jun murmured, dropping her hands back down. "Wait! How do you know Yamato?" Mimi suddenly questioned, surprising herself, "I mean…"

"Oh, are you curious?" Jun asked, sounding nothing less then smug, "I'm his girlfriend!" 

"N-Nani?" Mimi's eyes went wide, as she fell back into her seat. 'H-His what?!' Mimi gaped at the girl in shock. Trying to revert back to a calmer condition she stumbled, "I mean… I would have never thought he… actually…" she bit her tongue. She didn't even know what she wanted to say.

"Wow, it's late! I need to get to tennis practice!" Jun sighed, glancing at her watch. "Well it was nice talking to you Mimi-chan but I need to get going!" Getting up, she grabbed her bag before jumping over the hedge and shouting back, "Ja!"

"Ja…" Mimi mumbled, waving absentmindedly, 'His girlfriend…?'

*****    

"What are you doing in there?! Other people need to use the bathroom too!!" Yamato yelled, pounding on the door. His attempts seeming to do zilch though, he soon slumped to the floor with a thump, exhaling loudly. 'What's with her? If she stays in there any longer she'll turn into a sponge!!' He frowned. One woman was enough, now 3…? Actually, the others weren't nearly as troublesome as Mimi. 

"Hmm," Mimi sighed inside, sinking deeper into her bath and letting the water rush over her head. 'Why does this bug me so much? I mean…why wouldn't he have a girlfriend? Maybe I'm just concerned… he's my Onii-chan after all. But concerned over _what? Isn't it normal to have a girlfriend…?'_

"Glug!" she poked her head out of the water, resting her arms at the ledge of the tub. 'But I…I still have such a weird feeling in my heart…why?' she lifted a leg and draped it over the side. 'Hmm…and what do I do about Taichi? I…he suddenly cares for me? But how do I feel? About him and…Yamato…' Mimi frowned sadly, gazing at her reflection, 'what about him Mimi? He's your brother! You shouldn't…shouldn't even be thinking about him like this!'

"Hey! Did you die in there??" Yamato's shouts broke her reverie as he began to hammer again, "You've been in there for an hour!! Are you okay?" He didn't sound too concerned, rather annoyed. What could she be doing in there for so long? 'That's a mystery no man will ever find out' he thought in exasperation. "I'm fine!!" she quickly hollered back, reaching for a towel, "I'll be out in a minute!! Impatient baka!!"

"Pheh," Yamato grunted from the other side and leaned against the surface of the door. 'She seems alright for attempting to drown herself…' Wrapping the towel securely around her body, Mimi grabbed the rest of her stuff before heading towards the door. Coming to a halt in front of the steamy mirror, she gazed at it wordlessly, wiping off an area with her fingers. 'I…I don't like being…so confused. I hope it ends soon, if not… I don't know what I'll do.' Sighing loudly, she turned away and opened the door when…

::**FWUMP**!!::

"Ah!!" Mimi screamed and fell to the ground as a heavy body pushed her down, their stuff scattering around them. Stunned and flushed, Mimi pressed against the object, trying to get up but came face to face with Yamato's blushing face and wide eyes. "Ah…" she squeaked, her voice seemingly trapped in her throat.

"I…" Yamato gazed at her for a moment, their eyes locked before realizing the position they were in. Scrambling off her with a start, he quickly apologized, "Gomen! I was on the door and you-you opened it and I-fell and I didn't mean-" he ended up stuttering, while she giggled at his flustered state. "Ha! Ha!" Mimi laughed and pointed to him, "Look how red you are! Have you ever been so bumbling?!"

"Wha?" Yamato's face suddenly turned scowling, "What are you laughing at? I thought you were going to hit me again! Hey! Stop it!"

"Ha! Ha!" Mimi continued to snigger and pulled herself into standing position. "Mou! Yamato! Seeing your face like that has made me want to laugh instead of smack you! So I'll save it for another time."

"Hn," he grunted, getting off the floor. As he picked up his and her belongings, he didn't notice Mimi's chuckles diminish and her eyes locked onto him. Examining him with a blank expression, she noticed the way his face appeared so intent on everything he was doing and how his skin was so smooth…"Gah!" Mimi suddenly cried out, startling both of them. 'What are you thinking about Mimi?!' she berated herself, "Don't be hentai!!"

"Aw?" Yamato turned to her in surprise. Watching her, as her face turned rosy and she started to hop to and fro. He could only wonder what she was thinking of…"Yamato…?" her voice broke him out of his trance and he responded, "Hn? Sorry what did you say?"

"Yamato I…" Mimi clutched her towel tighter and turned her eyes to the carpet. "Hn?" he stopped halfway through the bathroom door, "What's wrong?"

"Well I…" Mimi's voice softened, making it hard for him to hear, "I wanted to ask you…"

"Ask me what?" he arched and eyebrow, leaning against the frame, "What's been with you?"

"Me?" Mimi questioned a bit too suddenly, "What do you mean? I'm fine." Mimi was noticeably jumpy. All her contemplation had led her to an awkward question. She wanted to know Yamato's thoughts but what if it seemed a bit suggestive or out of place…"Hn, Whatever…" Yamato shook his head and decided not to push it, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I…" Mimi reverted back to fascinating herself with the ground again. "Do you think love is for real?" Mimi finally found the courage to ask a minute later. Was his and Jun's relationship real or just a lie? "Nani?" his eyes widened at the question but were soon replaced with a thoughtful air. "Love? People fall in and out of it everyday, so I suppose it is. But highly overrated, I mean how deep is love anyhow? Humans are too shallow to seem the feel as strongly as they say."

"B-But," Mimi protested, finally meeting his stare, "Love is precious! It's something that makes the most sorrowful hurt better and bring smiles to the hearts of lovers!"

 "Un, but it also breaks hearts and brings sorrow…a two edged sword is you ask me," Yamato mumbled, his gaze far away from where they were standing. "I guess you're right," she sighed, turning her back to him, "I can't believe you could be in love if…you first turn that feeling away…and then chase after it…I mean…it's a special emotion that only happens every blue moon…not something you force…right?"

"I…" Yamato looked at her intently from behind, his face masked by a curtain of bangs, "Why are you so curious? Curious about something like love…"

"Weren't you ever in love?" she ventured, clutching her towel, "I mean…someone precious…I don't believe you can survive without at least one loved person…I mean how can anybody-"

"Mimi," Yamato interrupted, his voice hoarse, "I need to take my bath now. If you want to discuss foolish things, go call your friends or something." With that, his back faced hers a moment before he shut the door and she was left alone in the small hallway.

"Yamato??" Mimi swirled around just as the door shut. Looking to the place he stood only a few moments ago, her eyes dimmed and she turned away slowly, trudging the rest of the way to her room. 'He…Yamato…are you trying to push me away from your feelings? Maybe…maybe it's because…I don't belong in them…'

Yamato clearly didn't like the subject, but why? Was he hiding something? Did he regret something? Mimi didn't know what was going on but inside her something was growing as fast as weed but as precious as a beautiful orchid…

***** 

_-Dear Diary,_

_What makes a person love? I mean…if you feel something yet you don't know what it is…or maybe you're afraid to find out…_

Mimi read over what she had written and frowned. "Argh! How can I figure out what my emotions are? When I don't even know what I'm feeling!?" she cried out, flopping onto her back. Watching as the ceiling fan circled above her, Mimi crossed her arms, laying the diary on her chest. 'I don't know what's happening. It's all too fast…first my parents, and then Taichi…and Yamato…I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about him…my brother…? He's not really but…Oh, I just don't know!!'

"Mimi!!" a muffled voice yelled from downstairs. With a small scream, Mimi fell off her bed with an 'oomph,' before a boyish voice called again, "Mimi?" cracking her door open. Peeking his head through, Takeru smiled sheepishly and walked in. "Umm, I just wanted to tell you dinner is ready." Her hair ruffled and cheeks flushed, Mimi quickly shoved the journal away and leaped up, "Oh thanks Takeru! Tell mom I'll be down in a second."

"S-Sure," he nodded and headed out the door. About to close it, he stopped and poked his head back in and murmured, "Mimi?"

"Y-Yea?" she asked, fixing her messy ponytail. "Did you and Yamato argue?" he ventured, not sure if it was safe territory. "N-Nani?! Why do you ask that?" Mimi exclaimed in surprise, "Did he say something?"

"No, no…but…I mean you seem sort of red…I thought he did something to you again," Takeru explained. "No I'm fine, I hardly ever think of that idiot!" Mimi lied through her teeth, forcing her lips to smile, "Now I'll be down in a bit."

"Oh, okay I guess," Takeru nodded and left silently. He wasn't oblivious to the whole situation with his new sister but what was going on between Yamato and her?

Tilting her arm against her dresser, Mimi watched as he closed the door and her thoughts ran, 'Am I so obvious? Nothing…nothing should be wrong with me. There isn't!! Is there?'

-TBC

A/N: Finally!! It actually took me days to write this one chapter!! No inspiration =/ Hopefully I'll be able to get past this writer's block though 

-Hikari no miko


End file.
